A Single Night
by FoxHunt5
Summary: Two Exos, one with too much logic and not enough emotion, and one with too many nymphomaniacal tenancies. One night. Add a bit of lube, and you get one whirlwind night! (Exo-on-Exo smut)


**AN: Let's get one thing clear. This is porn. If you are here, you are here for porn. If you like this porn, I may make more of this porn. Okay? Okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny. If it were otherwise, a lot of people would be significantly hotter (Lookin' at you, Holiday)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Night is Your Woman (And She'll Set You Free)

Raith stepped out of of the elevator and let out a sigh. After so long, the answer actually seemed simpler than he imagined. He walked over to the Vault and checked the Armor. Takanome Ranger, just as he remembered. The muted aqua plating, the long camouflage Cloak... it was all too familiar to him. And there, his old Sniper Rifle. The Tower had made a newer, stronger version of it called No Land Beyond. It was the only Sniper he would ever let himself use. In memory of her. Of... Ayane. The woman that had been like a sister he had never known, a daughter he had never had.

He would honor her memory, that he swore. The Devils would taste hell for their crimes. They would-

"Just couldn't wait for me, could you?"

The Hunter turned to see, once again, Katie standing before him. Standing near her were two more Guardians; an Awoken Titan and a human Hunter, both women. Fireteam Tramon, perhaps?

Katie nodded to her team. "Ti'ana. Bianca. I'll be taking the rest of the night off. And possibly most of the morning."

The Hunter, probably Bianca, pinched the bridge of her nose. "Traveller, Katie. Was a little warning too much to ask?" She shook her head. "Fine. We'll go find Fireteam Conman. C'mon Ti'ana."

The Titan followed her companion away from the Vault, giving Raith a knowing wink.

The Warlock turned back to her partner. "Luckily for you, I already got my room ready for you. This way," she smirked, pulling the Hunter by the arm.

Shayde appeared beside his Guardian. "Raith. Hate to interrupt, but that missy from the European Dead Zone wants ta talk."

"Tell her-"

"Say he's busy," Katie interjected. "Take us home Dinkle!"

For a split second, Raith was surrounded by pale blue blinked, and suddenly found himself in an apartment thrice the size of his. His fellow Exo shoved him onto a chair.

"Now you stay put," toned Katie. "I'll be right back." With that, the Warlock disappeared into the next room.

The Hunter took a moment to catch his metaphorical breath. Mere minutes ago he'd been finding out about his past. Now he was in an unfamiliar place, about to engage in an alien -and honestly frightening- activity with a woman he'd known for less than a week. And he was scared. Only... scared of what? Or Katie? Of his own inexperience? Of-

"Oh Raith!" Katie called, derailing his train of thought. "Come on in!"

"Err... actually, I need to-"

"The door's locked, by the way," his partner added in gleeful singsong.

Raith sighed. Very well, then. He opened the door in front of him to see Katie draped on a bed, straps and buckles undone across her form. Along one wall, a small shelf displayed a collection of perfumes, from lavender to Guns 'n Roses. In the corner, a cube sat on a bedside table, emanating a soft crimson light and playing smooth musics.

Katie pulled at her collar. "Raith, could you please help me out of my clothes? They're so... hot..."

Raith rolled his shoulders and tugged at his collar. "So... Is there... is there a specific way to do this? Do I start at the top and go down, or the other way round?" Katie's forehead plating rose up slightly, their version of an eyebrow raise. "It's just that... I have no memory of doing this sort of... activity before."

She rolled her eyes. "Raith, just do what feels right. What feels good. What feels right. And quit ruining the mood." She shrugged one shoulder, exposing the black bodysuit all Guardians wear. "Here's an easy tip; I'm a woman, you're a man. Let your primal self take charge." She said this sensually, her voice trying to send shivers down his spine.

Shayde appeared for a moment. "Don't look at me. This is all you. I'm just pretending I'm not here." And then he vanished again. Wishing that he had some oil nearby, Raith slowly approached the bed. He sat down on it, facing Katie as best as he could. He gently grabbed her by the arms, pulling her in and pressing his mouth against her. A jolt of electricity arced between them where their mouths made contact. Katie grabbed one of his hands and placed it on the top of her shoulder. Then, she pulled his hand down, his grip tugging on her robe. it slid down off her, exposing more of her bodysuit before sliding to the bed. Slightly more aware of what he had to do, he used his other hand to tug on the other side. The heavy cloth robe fell to the bed, leaving little to the imagination. She leaned forward, her arms pushing against the bed as she pressed herself closer towards him.

He flailed his arms a bit before placing them against her waist. Now supporting her and with her arms free, Katie grabbed the collar of his cloak, undoing it and letting it fall to the ground. Her fingers then roamed down his sides, fingers gently pressing at certains points of his body.

Feeling nervous, he quickly grabbed one arm. She stopped what she was doing and pulled away, eyes rolling. And then she flipped them around with her legs, so that now she was on top, straddling his waist, and he was lying against the bed.

"Katie!" He started. "What are you...?"

"Relations aren't just about one person." She said, hands roaming over his armour and undoing straps. "If you want to see more of me, then I get to see more of you." She threw away his chest armour, exposing his own bodysuit. She slid her fingers down his chest, until they reached his belt buckle.

Feeling completely out of his depth, Raith simply got to systematically removing her gloves. But he didn't get to start before she placed one hand atop of his. "We're doing foreplay, Raith." She said. "Pleasure before the main event. Don't ruin it by acting like a machine." She leaned in and pressed her face to his neck, metallic teeth clinking against his plating. As she did so, she started unstrapping one of his gloves, sliding the long sleeve down. He understood; somewhat. When she pulled away, his tried again. He focused on one glove, tugging it by the fingers and kissing the bodysuit sleeve it covered. Katie moaned and curved her back as he did so, eyes closed.

"That's it Raith." She whispered. "Show me what you're made of. Are you a man... or a bitch?"

Something deep and hot within him flickered. He flipped her over, hands entwined around hers and pressing her down. She smirked at him, and flexed up a bit to show off her chest. And then, servos whirring, she pushed against his hands and plopped them down on her breasts.

Raith began planting metallic kisses down Katie's side, arcs of electricity forming whenever he made contact with her exposed chassis. While doing that, his hands started acting on automatic, feeling the firm yet pliant material used to make the Warlock's breasts.

Now fully in her realm, Katie loosened Raith's boots and slid them off with her feet, leaving her partner all but naked. With nothing in her way now, Katie began tracing out her lover's form. Broad, strong shoulders, leading to a lean, sleek torso. Through his threadbare bodysuit, she could feel the Hunter's delicate working kicking into overdrive.

On the other side of the spectrum was Raith. Gone were the measured responses he had grown used to. Now, he was acting on pure instinct. And instinct told him that he should nibble on Katie's fins.

She gasped at the sudden sensation coming from her head. "R-Raith..." she groaned.

However, the veteran Exo was far from finished. He wrapped his feet around the Warlock's boot, slipping them off the way he did her gloves, followed by the other boot and pants.

Now that she was all but bare for the Hunter, Raith could clearly see why so many people had slept with Katie. Between her smooth chassis and hourglass form, she gave new meaning to the term sexy.

With growing fervor, Raith grabbed Katie's undershirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing her perky breasts and flat stomach. Leaving her garment as an impromptu binding, Raith pressed his mouth against her synthetic mammaries, pinching the soft material between his teeth, forcing a moan out of Katie. He pulled back his head, slightly stretching his pertner's gasped in pleasure, pulling Raith closer with her bound hands.

Now fully pressed against the Warlock, Raith could feel his... hardware reacting to the stimuli and growing until it pressed into Katie's crotch. The Hunter started moving forward and backward, sending shivers down Katie's spine. In response, Katie grabbed her partner's shirt and ripped it open, revealing his chassis to her. Like his face, portions of his inner workings were clearly visible. But more noticeable than that were streaks of red across his chest.

For a moment, Raith froze, fear brimming in his eyes. Then, with unprecedented vigor, Raith forced his mechanical manhood through the weak clothes and into Katie's open vagina. The Warlock howled as Raith thrusted in and out of her, with no sign of slowing.

The Hunter was beyond the point of reason. Katie had seen his stripes! He had to take her! Raith grabbed her sides and pulled her into a vertical position. Now with gravity on his side, Raith's thrusts increased viciously

The sensors inside his equipment sent him so many signals. Katie's own equipment was smaller than he expected. Her pistons clenched tightly, pressing the walls against his synthetic manhood. Everytime she went up and down, a shiver ran through him. Primal feelings howled within him. Katie pushed herself against him, causing him to stumble a bit. He leaned against the wall for support, moving faster and faster. Lubricants dripped from them both.

Katie wrapped her hands around his neck, groaning and moaning from pleasure. "Oooh... You've been hooolllddding back on me Raith." She said, voice stretching out whenever he hit a sweetspot. "You never told me you were such an animal." Raith growled, and pushed away from the wall to head back to the bed. The two of them fell down, pressing her breasts against his chest. He could almost feel her engine vibrating through her. He grabbed her legs and bent them over her head, thrusting harder and faster. Katie grabbed her legs further up, and he got up just enough to knead her breasts with his hands. She moaned even louder at that, writhing in pleasure.

And then the sensations changed. Something was forcing its way out of him. Katie's moans reached a crescendo as copious amounts of lubricants sprayed from her. He groaned just as loud as he climaxed, feeling a bit of his strength leaving him. Once they were both done, Katie released her legs and let them swing back down. Raith pulled himself out of her, and rolled onto his back beside her. They both laid there, panting from exertion.

That... That felt wonderful. It felt great. Some part of him had missed those feelings.

After a bit, Katie leaned towards him; just high enough that she could look down at his chest. Her fingers traced the outline of his inner workings. He panted harder, his air sac expanding and retracting quickly. Seeing his reaction, Katie moved her fingers downwards. Towards his still-erect manhood.

She smiled as she grabbed it, rubbing it gently. "Good. For a moment there I was worried you only had one bullet in the chamber."

He grinned, understanding what she was talking about. "Oh I've got plenty more ammo in store for you." He rolled over, grabbing her by the arms again. But this time, she rolled with him. Both of them fell off the bed, and she landed on top. Grabbing the remains of his shirt, she quickly bound his hands.

He struggled against his bonds, but the knots were surprisingly tight. Katie leaned over him, her breasts hanging right where he could see them. She playfully and gently slapped them, sending them swaying. "I bet you do." She said, walking her fingers up his chest. "But this time... I give the orders."

She glanced down between her legs at his equipment. "Now, clench those pistons. I'm gonna do my best to void your warranty."

Katie stroked the length of Raith's cock, forcing it to rise another half inch. Content with her work, Katie wrapped her generous breasts around it and topped it with her open mouth. Much to Raith's excitement, the Warlock lost none of her steam from the first round.

Katie turned, placing her own vagina mere inches from her partner's face. Raith tried to close the gap, but Katie's restraints kept him in place. Sooner or later, he would have to-BLESSED TRAVELER!

While the Hunter had been focused on getting free, Katie had repositioned herself and elected to deepthroat her lover. Normally Exos couldn't do that, but it seemed Katie had gotten some modifications. She started going up and down, up and down, faster and faster until-

"K-Katie!" Raith's robotic rod started spewing ropes of silvery spunk.

Katie sat up. "You asshole, warn me next time!" She smacked the Hunter's chest.

She slid off the bed. "This calls for some punishment," she declared before exiting Raith's field of view. After a few moments of rummaging around, Katie returned with a wicked-looking implement. It was curved like a drawn bow, with a smaller portion on one side, so it looked like a curved y. It was the most horrendous shade of pink. With a smile, Katie put it on herself so that the two smaller tips were in her robotic vagina and exhaust port.

"What is tha-AAAA-" Raith's question was cut off as Katie flipped him over with one arm, then slammed her tip into his own port.

The Exo femme chuckled. "How do you like my toy?" With a groan of exertion, she forced the rest of the "toy" into her partner.

Raith's fingers dug into the mattress. Traveler Above, this was excruciating!

"Come on, loverboy," Katie taunted, "How does it feel?" She started pulling out, only to slam back in. Over and over, to the point that Raith almost started enjoying the sensation.

"N-not bad," Raith said through a clenched jaw.

Katie stopped. What looked like a grin spread across her face. "You really are more exciting than I thought." She pulled out of Raith, making him flinch slightly. "Now get on your feet," she said as she took out her toy and threw it on the bed.

Raith cautiously got up. Without warning, Katie jumped onto the Hunter, almost knocking him over. She reached down and positioned Raith's cock at her entrance. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" With that, Katie dropped onto Raith's rod. She gasped. "Oh, Traveler!" She wrapped her legs around her partner.

Raith, seeing an opportunity, grabbed Katie's waist and started moving her up and down his shaft. The Warlock threw back her head in ecstasy. "Faster, Raith!" She ordered. The Hunter started moving her up and down harder, faster, until-

"RAITH!" Katie felt herself suddenly orgasm. "KATIE!" Her partner, too reached his limit. The two of them fell onto Katie's bed, shivers running through their bodies.

"That was… interesting," Raith said once his mechanical heart had stopped racing.

Katie put her arms around the Hunter. "You did well," she said. "I knew I made the right choice with you."

Raith nodded. "I think so too."

Katie pulled herself onto her knees. "Speaking of 'two', how about another round?"

Raith smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

 **Song: Lies**

 **Artist: Marina an The Diamonds**

 **Album: Electra Heart**

* * *

 **Well, that was fun to write. Lemme know if you want to see more.**

 **But, until then, this is FoxHunt5, signing off!**


End file.
